spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (also known as Metal), the Cobalt Copycat, is a recurring character in the series, being an antagonist in Darkness and Light and a minor antagonist in Fire and Ice. He is the second robot counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog created by Dr. Eggman and has been one of Sonic's recurring enemies. History/Background Information See article: Metal Sonic Prior to April 8, 2010, Master Hand and Crazy Hand sought out Metal Sonic and recruited him to the Prophecy's Guardians. Personality Note: This section is not yet fully updated and only contains information from Darkness and Light due to planning for the upcoming reboot of Fire and Ice. Metal Sonic is aggressive and very cold hearted. He has a strong dislike towards Sonic and believes that Sonic is his copy (even though it is the other way around), to the point where he usually refers to Sonic as "Copy". Although he wishes to kill Sonic to prove that he (Metal) is the better Sonic, Metal has shown that he is willing to put this goal aside when he was a member of the Prophecy's Guardians, specifically where he had an opportunity to kill a captured Sonic, but refused to do so due to Sonic's role in the Prophecy of Destruction. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Super Speed:' By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can run up to speeds faster than Mach 1 (768 mph). When overloading his circuits, Metal can become 4 times faster than Sonic, reaching speeds that reach to Mach 5. However, he can only use it for a short time, otherwise he'll damage his body. *'Super Strength:' Although it is unknown how strong he is, Metal Sonic is strong enough to tear metal apart. *'Flight:' By utilizing his jet engine and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve flight, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. *'Shape-shifting:' Metal Sonic is able to change his appearance and body structure. He can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' By scanning and copying Shadow's life data, Metal Sonic is able to use Chaos Energy if he has at least one Chaos Emerald. Abilities *'Above Average Acrobat/Agility:' Metal Sonic can do acrobatic maneuvers to dodge mid-air and affect his jumping, making him able to double jump and jump off of walls. *'Martial Arts Specialist:' Metal Sonic uses a fighting style revolved around his robotic capabilities such as his extendable limbs. *'Laser Blasts:' Metal Sonic can shoot laser blasts from the aperture in his chassis. *'Extendable Limbs:' Metal Sonic can extend his limbs, though it is unknown what his limit is. *'Black Shield:' Metal Sonic is able to generate a near-impenetrable shield. *'Energy Surge:' Metal Sonic can generate powerful energy surges from his body and even outside it. *'Power/Ability Replication:' By scanning and copying the life data of others, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, ESP, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Metal Sonic currently has no specific weakness.'' Darkness and Light Darkness and Light Arc After Hedro kidnaps Sadia, Siro, and Digikoopa and lures Danix and Scornic away from Sonic, Metal Sonic and Chaos arrive on the Master Emerald's altar and prevent Sonic from following Danix and Scornic. After showing Sonic that they have the last two Chaos Emeralds, Metal and Chaos proceed to fight Sonic. Sometime later, they defeat Sonic and Chaos encases him in a sphere of water. Shortly after, Shadow arrives and frees Sonic from the sphere. Shadow informs them that they have less time before the void of the Prophecy of Destruction begins consuming their world and insists that Metal and Chaos give Sonic their Chaos Emeralds. Metal refuses to surrender and he and Sonic quickly resume fighting and eventually take the fight to the forest within Angel Island. Metal eventually loses the fight and shuts down after Sonic lands the final blow. After Team Sonic, Jerrell, and Nazo arrive, Metal is teleported away along with the whole group. After Mario sacrifices himself to end the Prophecy of Destruction, Metal and the rest of the Prophecy's Guardians are teleported back to their worlds by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Fire and Ice Battles Darkness and Light *Metal Sonic and Chaos vs. Sonic (won) *Metal Sonic vs. Sonic (lost) Fire and Ice *Metal Sonic and Shadow Android vs. Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles (lost) *Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., and Wolf vs. Mario, Sonic, and Fox (unfinished) *Metal Sonic, Gemerl, and Gamma vs. E-101 Beta and Badniks (won) *Metal Sonic, Gemerl, Metal Shadow, and Metal Knuckles vs. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow (lost) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Prophecy's Guardians